


Trick Drabble #12

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Fight, M/M, Nick is not amused, troy was defending himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "See you in prison, pal!"





	Trick Drabble #12

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:  
> Trick: "See you in prison, pal!"

Nick nearly snapped at the sight of Troy handcuffed and being led out of the bar they agreed to meet at by not one but THREE police officers. His shirt was bloodied, and he had a black eye, but otherwise he looked unscathed from what Nick could see as he ran up.

“What the hell happened! Where are you taking my boyfriend!” Nick demanded when he reached the group and was promptly stopped by one cop placing a hand out to block him from reaching for Troy.

“Your boyfriend got in a fist fight with a bouncer.” The cop that stopped Nick explained.

A moment later the aforementioned bouncer was being led out in cuffs by another several officers as well, his face looking like he’d lost a fight with a meat tenderizer.

“What the hell, Troy!” Nick shouted.

“He got grabby and when I said I was waiting for my boyfriend he tried to kick me out!” Troy shouted from across the parking lot where he was almost to the squad car. “See you in prison, Pal!” He added to the bouncer that was being led to another car nearby.

Nick shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, wonder what the fuck he was going to do.

The cop that had stopped Nick was still standing beside him and cleared his throat before speaking. “Don’t worry too much kid, they were in front of a camera when the incident went down. It looked like the bouncer took the first swing. Your boyfriend can claim self defense probably.”

Nick let out a little sigh of relief at that. “Thanks officer.” he said before turning and heading for his car. He needed to follow them to the police station and figure out how much he was going to need for bail money, and a  lawyer. Ugh. So much for date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
